Ward of the North
by shade8
Summary: Myk is a ward of Lord Stark and the half-sister of Jon Snow. She was trained at the Wall to become a protector of the Stark family. Not surprisingly, she's fallen in love with Robb Stark. RobbxOC, Lady Stark bashing, mature content.
1. Myk

Myk (pronounced mike) is a ward of Eddard Stark, warden of the north and lord of Winterfell. Unlike most wards, such as Theon Greyjoy for example, she has no last name. Also, unlike most wards she is the younger half-sister of the lord's bastard son, Jon Snow. Some years ago when Jon was about two years old an infant girl with striking black hair, snow white skin, and stormy grey eyes arrived at Winterfell with a note addressed to Lord Stark. To this day, no one besides Lord and Lady Stark know what was written in that note. However, it is quite easy to speculate based on what occurred after the child's arrival.

The girl which was to be called Myk was sent to the Wall to be raised by the men of the Night's Watch. It seems Lady Stark was infuriated by the baby's presence and so the leaders and advisors of Winterfell devised a way to remove her from the Lady's presence as well as potentially benefit the Starks in the coming years. For ten years the child was to be raised on and beyond the wall. She was raised and taught by the night's watch in the harshest of environments with one purpose in mind, to create the most powerful and devoted guard of the Stark household.

After ten years at the wall, Myk was finally returned to Winterfell. Jon was introduced to the sister he never knew he had and for the first time in both of their lives the young misfits of the north did not feel so alone. Myk was never given her last name on Lady Stark's orders in order to keep her husband's bastard child from seeking out his mother, but both children took it all in stride.

It is now five years later and Myk has settled into her role as body guard of the Stark family quite nicely. From the time she first began her training, Myk was taught that whatever happened to the stark family is a direct result of her own actions. If Arya falls and scraps her knee it was because Myk did not catch her. If Robb is thrown from the new horse that has not yet been broken in and he was told specifically not to ride it is Myk's fault for not stopping him. And of course if Myk is told to remain in the castle to protect the children and Lord Stark is cut by a bandit 20 miles from Winterfell it is Myk's fault for not fending off the bandits 20 miles away. On all occasions in which Myk fails in her duties to the Stark family, she is punished. To outsiders, this seems cruel and unusual. Well, indeed it is. These punishments resulted from Lady Stark's hatred for Myk and Jon's mother, and seem to have intensified over time.

From first arriving in Winterfell after being trained at the wall, Myk developed strong relationships with her brother and the oldest of the stark children, Robb. The three of them grew up from children, to adolescents, to young adults together; over time, Robb and Myk became a little bit more than just friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how did you like my introduction? Short I know, but the following chapters should be longer, no promises though. I apologize for the Lady Stark bashing. Let's just say she's not my favorite character and I hate how she treats Jon. It's not his fault he's her husband's bastard after all. Oh and if you haven't noticed this story is going to have some violence, mild torture, dark thoughts, and eventually some sexual situations. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Welcome to Winterfell

On a crisp, cool morning in late March, an approximately ten year old Myk rides a tall black stallion towards Winterfell. She is accompanied by her Lord's brother Benjin, first ranger of the Night's Watch. Myk, like Benjin and all other members of the Watch is clad in all black. She's wearing a long sleeve shirt with a leather vest over it that extends to mid-thigh. Her legs are covered by wool leggings and leather boots that reach her knees. Her hands are protected by fingerless gloves and at her waist is a belt with which Myk is able to carry various instruments of her new trade: protecting the Stark Household. Draped over her shoulders is a black hooded cloak, billowing out behind her.

"Myk," Benjin called, pointing ahead. "Do you see that shadow through the fog?"

Squinting, Myk was just able to make out what her companion was pointing at in the far distance.

"Yes. Is that Winterfell?" She called back to him over the sound of cantering hooves.

"Indeed it is my child. You are about to begin the life you've been training for for ten years, are you ready?"

"Of course sir" She answered stolidly.

A few hours later, at just past noon, Myk and Benjin arrived in Winterfell. They dismounted in the main square in front of the castle entrance and were greeted by two regal looking figures. Benjin was hugged and kissed by his brother and sister-in-law while Myk stood silently to the side, eyes averted like she was taught. _Keep perfect attention of others, without attracting attention to yourself._ Finally, the large and burly man in the fur rimmed cloak stepped back to stare at the young girl dressed in black.

It was now her time. Myk moved to stand in front of the newcomers and dropped to one knee, head down. She began to recite:

"Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, and Lord of Winterfell, I, Myk, vow to protect you and the Stark family from all harm and dangers. I have trained at the wall for ten years and now ask to become a ward of your castle, in return I offer a lifetime of service and loyalty."

"Very well young Myk," Lord Stark said, formally. "Welcome to Winterfell."

Myk took this as her cue to rise and move away.

Benjin and the Starks continued talking for several minutes while Myk stood to the side, head down. At the sound of small running feet headed for the Stark's position, Myk raised her head and stared at the intruder. It was a pale boy, about twelve years old with striking black hair that seemded eerily familiar.

"Uncle Benjin!" cried the boy as he sped up and raced towards them.

_Uncle? _Thought Myk to herself. _This must be one of the Stark children. Benjin said there are four of them- Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Bran- and Lady Stark appears to be with child._

The young boy arrived abruptly and turned his attention to his father.

"You wanted me fa-" His eyes landed on Lady Stark. "Lord Stark?"

_Lord Stark? What a strange way to address your father, surely he was about to call him father._

"Jon," Lord Stark said, taking him by his shoulders and turning him to face the strange girl dressed in black. "This is your sister, Myk. Myk, meet Jon Snow."

Both children took on identical expressions of total shock and utter disbelief. Their mouths dropped open in a perfect O, eyes wide. They glanced at each other quickly, and then up at the adults; Lord Stark and Benjin were smiling while Lady Stark's face was twisted in a scowl. Finally, their eyes came upon each other once more.

"She's my-?"

"Half-sister, you share the same mother. She's been living at the Wall for ten years. There was no reason to tell you." Lady Stark spat at her husband's bastard and stormed off, obviously displeased.

"That's all Jon you may go back to playing now." Ned said, adverting attention from his wife's outburst.

"Yes father." Jon said, finally closing his mouth. "Come on Myk we're practicing archery." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the direction of the courtyard.

Myk, shocked, pulled back and looked to Benjin. He smiled kindly, and nodded for her to follow Jon. Myk smiled for the first time, gripped her big brother's hand and they raced off to the courtyard.

When they arrived, there was already a boy in front of the target, holding a bow. He looked about the same age as Jon but was slightly taller.

"Oi! Jon where have you been? I had to take your turn. Who's that girl?"

"Robb this is my little sister Myk." He said proudly presenting her for him to see.

_Robb? So this is the eldest of the Stark children._

"It's a pleasure to meet to young Lord." Myk said, extending her hand.

"Yeah, yeah you can skip the formalities just call me Robb. Is your surname Snow too?"

Myk lowered her unshaken hand. "No, I don't have a surname."

"That's strange, don't you have a father? Jon and I have the same father, we're brothers."

"I don't have any parents; I was raised by the Night's Watch."

"The Night's Watch doesn't have girls as members." Robb said mockingly.

"I wasn't a member, they just raised me."

"Is that why you're dressed in black?"

"Yes."

"Huh, strange." Robb turned his attention on his brother who was watching his siblings with amusement. "Come on Jon we're supposed to be practicing."

Myk leaned against a post and watched the two older boys for some time while they took turns shooting arrows at a target. She giggled every now and then when one of the boys would make an exceptionally bad shot and laughed openly when they shouted for joy after coming close to shooting the target itself, nevermind actually hitting it. Eventually Robb became fed up with this.

"Stop laughing, if you're so good why don't you take a shot at it?" He held out his bow for the girl to take. "That is if you can even pull back the string."

Myk took the bow gingerly from Robb's outstretched hand and moved to stand in front of the target. She pulled on the string, testing its resistance. Robb snorted behind her.

"Just relax," Jon said, handing his sister an arrow which she took and nocked to the string. "Do you know how to hold it?"

In one fluid motion, Myk lifted the bow, aimed the arrow, and released. It left the bow with a twang of the string and flew straight to the bull's-eye, embedding the arrow head three inches deep into the target.

Myk lowered the bow and looked over her shoulder at her brother who stared dumbfounded at the target. She then turned around and saw that Robb share the same expression as their brother.

Then the boys began to shout and laugh and point at the perfect shot.

"Hey Myk," Robb said, wiping his eyes "Hit something else."

"Yeah what's a good target Robb?" Jon chuckled.

"What about Keller's ridiculous hat?" Robb said pointing out a large pot-bellied man walking towards the stables.

"Who is Keller?" Myk asked Jon.

"He's the stablemaster and an angry old goat." Jon continued laughing.

"Okay," Myk picked up another arrow. "Um is that an order Robb?"

"Huh? Uhh yeah sure it's an order." Robb said, his focus directed at Keller's hat.

"Very well." Myk raised and fired the second arrow just as perfectly as the first.

The arrow soared through the air, into the stablemaster's hat and imbedded itself in the far wall, taking the hat with it.

Keller looked up shocked and felt for his hat. Noticing its absence from his head and sudden appearance on the courtyard wall, he looked around furiously for the culprit. His eyes fell upon the two boys standing by the archery range with wicked grins on their faces.

"You kids! What do you think you're doing?" He shouted as he ran towards the children.

"Oh no! Run!" Robb shouted over his shoulder as he took off at a run away from the angered Keller with Jon following at his heels

"Myk!" Jon called for his sister who stood staring at the fast approaching man.

He came upon the range and was about to continue chasing the boys when the small girl stepped into his path. She glared up at him, still holding the bow.

"Out of my way girl!" He yelled and tried to sidestep around the obstruction.

"No." She stated coolly, continuing to stand in his way.

The boys stopped running and turned to watch with horror as the girl confronted their pursuer.

"Who are you?" The stablemaster barked.

"My name is Myk." She said blandly.

"Ah you're that girl from the Wall."

Myk blinked at him but continued to block his path. This angered Keller even more. He became red in the face and started shouting again.

"I'm going to whip you, you brats!" He shook a clenched fist at them. "You damn kids owe me a new hat!"

He made to shove Myk out of his way in order to reengage the chase with the frightened looking boys. Myk stepped to the side to avoid his shove and grabbed the man's thick wrist.

In the split second it took for Keller to register the feeling of small hands upon his wrist, Myk twisted and pulled his body. Suddenly Keller was staring up into the sky, blinking in bewilderment.

"Woah!" The boys shouted in unison and ran to stand beside Myk who was staring down at the dazed stablemaster.

A deep chuckle came from above the children and they turned to see Lord Stark and Benjin standing and laughing on the balcony overlooking the archery range.

"How long have you been watching us?" Robb called up to them.

"Since you challenged Myk to hit a Bull's-eye, young Robb." Benjin called back to his nephew.

"Well Benjin, she's certainly a great marksman as well as being skilled in unarmed combat, but how's her swordsmanship?" Ned asked his brother, whilst still chuckling.

"Pick your best swordsman Ned." Benjin challenged and tossed a small, sheathed sword down to Myk which she caught deftly.

Robb and Jon were sent to find Jory Cassel, the captain of the guards. In the meantime, Eddard and Benjin accompanied Myk to the sparring ring located at the back of the courtyard. They waited in comfortable silence for the boys to return with the challenger.

"My Lord what's this about a fight to the death against a foreign challenger for the honor of the kingdom of Winterfell and the Stark family?" Jory Cassel called as he entered the sparring ring and the two young boys following him burst out into hysterics.

"Nothing that serious I can assure you my friend." Lord Stark put his arm around the guard's shoulders and turned him in the direction of where Myk and Benjin stood on the far end of the sparring ground. "I just need you to test the skills of little Myk over there."

Jory looked up to Ned as if it was some kind of trick. "You want me to spar with a little girl?"

"Yes." Ned said jovially. "Come on Benjin let's watch from the sidelines."

Jory and Myk took up positions at opposite ends of the ring. Benjin followed his brother out of the fenced off miniature arena and joined Jon and Robb to stand near Myk.

"Alright then, traditional sparring rules you two: first to yield loses and try not to draw blood!" Lord Stark called. "Ready? Begin."

The two fighters drew their swords and began circling towards each other. They gradually decreased their distance, trying to test the other's reach. Jory lunged at Myk, she hopped back away from his blade and sliced at him from the left. It was a feign. At the last second Myk dropped the tip of her sword, circled the blade and knocked Jory's weapon from his hands as he attempted to parry a blade that was no longer there. Myk ducked, stepped forward and slammed her shoulder into Jory's stomach. Shocked and winded, Jory fell backwards and looked up to see a sword pointed at his throat.

Silence followed Myk's victory, but was quickly replaced by the cheering, clapping, laughing, and shouting of the onlookers. Myk looked up as she sheathed her sword to see Jon and Robb vault the fence and come running towards her.

"That was fantastic!" Robb cheered. "You have to teach us to fight like that."

"You're amazing!" Jon said, hugging his sister.

"Well Benjin, you've certainly out done yourself this time." Lord Stark shook hands with his brother as they watched the three children celebrating in the middle of the sparring ring.

* * *

><p>Just so you all know, since I updated with such a long chapter within a day of publishing my story, do not expect a new update within the next few days. I'll try my best though. I hope you liked it I needed to do a chapter to give a background of Myk's abilities and her relationships before moving on into the present story line. Next chapter will start the Robb and Myk romance!<p> 


End file.
